A Cat Tail
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: Slade has revived a splicer to create an army for himself. The only who can stop them is a teenage crime fighter with superpowers and an attitude against animal cruelty... CATBOY!
1. Chapter 1

A Cat Tail Chapter 1

An old abandoned warehouse, a dormant facility that was used by the deceased Dr. Milo. Dr. Milo was Dr. Langstrom's, also known as the Man Bat, understudy and assistant for genetic splicing in animals. He was recently killed by the tyrant Doomsday at a CADMUS facility. "You have awoken Dr. Milo," Slade said. "I have a project for you."

"I am alive? How? I promised Doomsday freedom from the Government and a fist punching my face, how am I alive?"

"Some questions don't really need to be answered," Slade walked around Dr. Milo. "Now for that project, I have prepared a slightly detailed plan to take control over the world."

"Typical," Dr. Milo snorted walking off.

"This isn't optional Dr. Milo. This is do, or die again," Slade snickered.

"But Mr. Slade, an army of crossbred humans and animals? This will take me forever to accomplish!" Dr. Milo informed.

"Would a robot army help?" Slade asked sarcastically. Dr. Milo flashed an evil smile and began working.

"Robin, there is Slade activity going on in downtown Jump City," Starfire informed Robin.

"Let's check it out, gather everyone," Robin commanded. Starfire flew off. The Titans arrived at the old warehouse, Slade robots were assembling machinery left and right. Animals in cages were being interrogated by a man in a white lab coat and Slade was peering over all of the action. Robin snuck in and turned off the lights.

"Huh?" Dr. Milo snorted.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

A Cat Tail Chapter 2

Raven and Starfire flew together into the scramble of Slade robots. "You all shall be avenged," Starfire shot down star bolt beams from her eyes destroying at least three robots. Raven shrouded herself into a corner.

"Let's hope this place has running water... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shot out sprays of water from piping in the walls shorting out a small group of robots. Starfire shot down a stream of starbolts.

"Mr. Slade, we are losing this battle, and they've shorted out the electricity sources, I can't work in these conditions!" Dr. Milo whined into his earpiece.

"You just have to know the right people," Slade pressed a button and Dr. Light barged through the door. Cyborg engaged into combat.

"Open your eyes to the light!" Dr. Light fired a light beam at Cyborg. Cyborg matched its power with a sonic cannon blast. Dr. Light withdrew his fire and turned on the lights. "Now I can really power up!" Dr. Light took out his light neuro-whips and began lashing at Cyborg. Cyborg grabbed one of the whips and flipped Dr. Light.

"B to the oo-ya!" Cyborg yelled. Dr. Light got back up and lashed Cyborg into a wall. Raven came over to assist him. Robin jumped up on the rafter Slade was perched on.

"Robin, a meeting much to my dismay," Slade sighed.

"I don't know how sick your plan is this time, but waking the dead only makes me assume the worst," Robin pulled out his staff. Slade did the same. Slade lunged forward with his staff flipping himself over Robin and using the rest of his staff to flip Robin in front of him.

"I have to say Robin, normally you put in a lot more effort," Slade commented as Robin got up. Robin kicked Slade in the ribs.

"You're not as hot either Slade, is it that Trigon tricked you and drained your magic?" Robin snorted.

"Not one of my finest hours," Slade threw an exploding disc underneath Robin. Robin leapt onto another rafter and the rafter's bottom blew up. Slade jumped onto another rafter that was across from Robin's. Raven was rapidly kicking Doctor Light when he pulled a fast one. He surrounded himself in a light orb and shot it at her blinding her temporarily.

"I am almost done with my first super animal slash human, Beaver Man!" Dr. Milo exclaimed.

"Dude, you know that just sounds wrong," Beast Boy turned into a gazelle and rammed him into a wall.

"My army," Slade leapt down from the rafter he was fighting Robin on.

"Beast Boy look out!" Robin yelled. Slade was coming down, and nothing was stopping him.


End file.
